STORY
by orion forever
Summary: donghae diminta appa nya mendekati anak rekan bisnis appa nya. donghae tidak bisa menolak permintaan appa nya tapi masalahnya donghae tidak menyukai wanita. donghae meminta bantuan aiden yang seorang lady killer untuk membantunya dan bertukar identitas dengan nya. ketika seorang gay di kejar kejar wanita , dan seorang lady killer di anggap namja tidak berbahaya...


PROLOG

"kamu harus menolongku aiden."

sebaris kalimat sakti yang paling sering diucapkan donghae kepada saudara kembarnya.  
Herannya, kalimat yang mirip mantra tersebut sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan persen pasti manjur.  
"arraseo" sahut aiden santai,seperti biasa.  
"kalo tidak untuk apa kau jauh jauh terbang dari seoul ke sydney? memangnya sudah tidak ada namja keren di sana?"/p  
"aku serius"  
"memangnya sejak kapan seorang lee donghae tidak pernah serius? sudah kubilang hae kau itu keberatan nama! mendingan kau pulang dan minta izin pada appa untuk mengganti nama mu menjadi lee dongek!"

"ini semua juga gara gara appa" keluh donghae tanpa menghiraukan seloroh saudara kembarnya, biarpun kembar identik sifat mereka memang berbeda.

mungkin akibat pengaruh lingkungan, sejak umur sepuluh tahun , aiden sudah di bawa ummanya ke australia. sementara donghae tetap tinggal bersama appanya di seoul.

"appa memaksamu meninggalkan hyukjae?"  
"appa tidak tahu apa apa tentang hyukkie"  
"appa pasti tahu kalo kalian sudah delapan tahun hidup bersama tapi belum punya cucu juga"  
"serius sedikit bisa tidak?" geram donghae merasa tidak senang dengan gurawan aiden kali ini menyangkut hyukjae kekasihnya.  
"tidak ada rahasia di antara mereka meskipun mereka sudah berpisah sejak berumur sepuluh tahun. surat, telepon, e-mail, di tambah smsm mereka tidak pernah kehabisan cara untuk bercerita.  
"soal apa lagi? appa menyuruhmu cepat cepat menjadi dokter? dia sudah bosan membayar uang kuliahmu? atau appa sudah ingin punya dokter pribadi di rumah agar tidak usah bolak balik chekup ke rumah sakit?"  
"appa menyuruhku mencari seorang yeoja"  
aiden tahu pasti itu pasti perintah yang paling di takuti oleh donghae, lebih takut dari pada harus di minta pergi ke kuburan malam malam -_-  
"sialan kau aiden" rutuk donghae kesal  
"kenapa tertawa bodoh?"  
"nah bawa saya HYUKKIE MU itu pada appa, apa susahnya" ucap aiden menekan kan pada kata hyukkie mu saat berbicara/p  
"kamu mau appa mendapat serangan jantung?"

"sampai kapan kamu mau menyembunyikannya sautu hari appa juga pasti tahu hae"  
"kamu tahu berapa anak appa sekartang?"  
"apa perlu kalkulator untuk menghitung nya?"  
"setengah lusin minus dua"  
"masih neto, kan? belum termasuk dirimu hae?"  
"dan kau juga"  
"aku pasti sudah di coret dari surat warisannya appa"

donghae menghelang nafas lalu kembali berbicara sambil menatap aiden yang tengah memakan oleh oleh yang di bawa donghae dari seoul  
"aku sudah siap untuk DO. biarpun tidak jadi dokter tapi paling tidak aku bisa cepat cari kerja"  
"kenapa tidak narkotika saja? cepat kaya. juga cepat masuk neraka"  
"kamu bisa serius tidak aiden?"  
"ya sudah kalo begitu kalian beli saja tikar, siang untuk praktek dan malamnya untuk tidur..."  
donghae meninju pinggang aiden agak keras sampai aiden mengaduh kesakitan sambil meringis  
"hei" teriaknya sambil memasang kuda kuda bersiap siap menghalau serangan yang mungkin datang lagi.  
"kaamu mau membunuhku?"  
"rasanya percuma aku datang kemari," gerutu donghae kesal.  
tidak heran dia cuman di jadikan bahan olok olok. saudara kembarnya memang tidak pernah serius, sial, sial gerutu donghae menahan kesal. aiden menghelang nafas lalu duduk tegap menatap wajah dongahe yang terlihat sangat frustasi  
"wajar appa tidak mengijinkan mu mencari seorang namja menjadi istrimu hae. selain dia tidak akan punya cucu, dia tidak tahu harus membelikan mu jas atau gaun pengantin"  
aiden tertawa lagi. geli dan tawanya baru berhenti ketika melihat wajah donghae yang sudah siap untuk memukulnya  
"oke oke apa masalh mu?"

"yeoja ini bukan yeoja biasa..."  
"maksudmu dia yeoja luar biasa? seperti titisan mahluk UFO, begitu? atau otaknya komputer mukanya barbie?" kata aiden ketika melihat air muka donghae bertambah menyeramkan, buru buru dia mengganti tofik.  
"kau tenag saja hae mungkin dia juga tidak menyukaimu. dia tahu kalo kau itu vegetarian percuma dikasih bistik juga tidak suka."  
"masa bodoh dengan yeoja itu masalahnya minho juga mengincar yeoja itu"  
"kau yakin yeoja itu tidak buta? maksudku di bisa melihat wajah minho tanpa harus merabanya?"  
"matanya normal. yang aku tidak tahu seleranya, dia menolak pendekatan dari semua yang berwujud manusia"  
"tapi minho juga belum jadi hantu kan? walaupun wajahnya sudah mirip..."  
"tapi kamu jangan salah minho sekarang sudah berubah apa lagi sekarang dia menjabat sebagai GM di perusahaan appa karna itu kau harus membantuku"  
"aku? siapa yang bilang harus aku yang maju tak gentar untuk menubruk gunung es itu?"  
"karna hanya kamu yang bisa menolongku"/p  
"kenapa bukan kamu saja yang pura pura mengajaknya kencan, hae? aku yakin dia tidak tahu kalo kau itu seorang penyuka sesama ikan alias gay"

* * *

TBC

otokhe patut di lanjutkan kah? kritik dan saran di terima, terinspirasi dari novel kk ku


End file.
